Behind Blue Eyes
by Jounouchi123
Summary: What if at the end of the half blood prince when Dumbledore was about to die by Draco and Snape; Harry showed up to defend him, now Dumbledore is alive thanks to Harry, but instead Harry was captured by them, how is he going to cope the pain and the hardships by himself? Read to find out!


Summary: What if at the end of the half blood prince when Dumbledore was about to die by Draco and Snape; Harry showed up to defend him, now Dumbledore is alive thanks to Harry, but instead Harry was captured by them, how is he going to cope the pain and the hardships by himself? Read to find out!

Harry stirred and tried to open his eyes, but sadly couldn't, he couldn't feel his toes or fingers, he can't remember what happened; he only remembered the pain and the suffering by the hand of Severus Snape. The smell was awfully grossing, he noted as he sniffed that it was oil, he finally could open his eyes but dark was still covering his sight, he panicked, his heartbeat started to beat faster, why was he here, he lifted his hand slightly then he discovered that he was shackled by chains on the wrists. That's mean he can't reach for his wand that if he still has it. He sighed in relief when he heard someone open the door of the cell, wait _cell?_ Why was he inside a cell, he groaned tiredly, he tensed when he heard footsteps coming to his way,

"Finally awake I see Potter?"

A rough voice asked him, he tried to remember that voice… he tried to move and set up from where he lay on this cold mattress, his lips were dry, and his throat was rasp, he tried to speak but his lips couldn't say a thing. Warm hands touched him and helped him to set up and leaned his back on a cold wall. He blinked a few times and then closed his eyes and opened them, it wasn't clear at first but as he focused he started to see clearly. In front of him was Draco Malfoy, he looked around, so it was true he was inside a bloody cell. He wanted to ask why is he here but couldn't until Malfoy handed him a glass of water. So he drank, and finally was able to speak. Then suddenly a painful headache hit his head and he remembered everything… eye's shot wide open.

"W—hy? YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING…"but he was silenced when Malfoy put his hand on harry's mouth to shut him up. Harry glared furiously…

"Didn't know that you can curse Potter" Draco said out loud in an amusement tone. 'Ouch' he pulled his hand and touched from where he was bitten; yes Harry Potter has bitten him.

"Relax Potter; You Protected Dumbledore can't remember that part?" Draco spoke the truth and saw Harry finally stopped thrashing around.

"Then why I am here?"

Suddenly a flashback hit his head to answer his question.

_**Flashback**_

_**Harry* point of view***_

_**The sound of the crashing thunders was loud and scary, rain taps the surface, everything was dark and hollow as if something bad is going to happen, harry did as he was told, he hid below, trying to take a calm breaths as he saw Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at his professor, Draco was afraid and sobbing though no tears were shed, it was just a fear to kill… he was about to lower his wound and admitting that he needed help until he heard them coming up through the stairs, Four strange death eaters wearing black robes burst through the door onto the ramparts was followed by Bellatrix Harry gazed in terror and felt the need to do something and not just stand there, watching as if it was some kind of a horror movie, he didn't liked this feeling, his heartbeat was beating faster with every passing minuet. She was telling Malfoy to do it and one of the death eaters encouraged Draco, but his hands were shaking terribly. Harry was about to go up there until he felt someone behind him. It was Snape, harry was slightly afraid and wary of him, he didn't trust Snape nor Malfoy, so when he told him to be quiet, and shushed him, he went up there, Harry wasn't going to trust Snape, his professor begged saying' please' and then coughed harshly, his ragged breathing could be heard also. Harry started quietly to go upstairs; he saw Snape was going to point his wound at his professor from behind until one of the unexpected death eaters seized and held harry firmly **_

"_**Well, well, well if it isn't Harry Potter" **_

_**Harry tensed and started to shake, but his face has a serious look, it was one of his rules never let the enemy know that you are afraid but now that all the attention was drawn to him, Bellatrix started to giggle loudly and approached the boy who lived, but before he could point his wand someone shouted**_

"_**Expelliarmus"**_

_**It was the same one that Malfoy used it to let Dumbledore wandless and now he did the same to him, harry body was frozen like a broken statue, his wand was slipped from his hand and reached to Dumbledore's foot, everyone was busy looking at Harry never noticed where the wand was until Dumbledore finally bent down and took it and started to speak magic, words left unheard, whispering. The spell hit Bellatrix and her body was slammed on the floor, harry started to struggle but Snape took him and knocked him out but before that he said quietly only he could hear it ' You are stupid' **_

_***End of flashback* **_

Now that he remembered, he didn't know what happened next, he stared at Malfoy,

"You said it wasn't your choice to do it so why you are here?"

Malfoy sighed in irritation, and glared at harry

"Because just like you are the chosen one to the good side, I was also chosen for the evil side, ironic isn't it Potter? We both have no choice to decide on the matter only fate can decide"

End of chapter 1


End file.
